


secret talents

by Lavendelshampoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feelings Realization, Guitars, High School, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Secret Talent, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendelshampoo/pseuds/Lavendelshampoo
Summary: During their last year in high school, Ushijima notices one or two things.For example the strange injuries on Tendou's fingertips. Or the strange way he feels, when he holds them.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110
Collections: Ushiten Week 2020





	secret talents

**Author's Note:**

> This is for #UshiTenWeek2020. Prompt was "secret talents".  
> Who would have guessed at that title, huh? I'm sorry, my creativity just drops to below zero when it comes to titles. But anyway, enjoy! <3

They are in his room, catching up on some studying, when Wakatoshi notices the cuts on Satori’s fingertips. It doesn’t look like the usual minor practice injuries, only apparent right on the tips of his lanky digits. He reaches out instinctively and gently takes his friend’s hand in his to have a closer look, dismissing the faint jolt the touch sends through him. What looked like cuts at first glance are deep dents in skin rubbed sore, calloused and grazed in some places.

“Huh?“ Satori looks up at him with wide, curious eyes and he feels the muscles in his hand tense and his fingers twitch at the touch, but he doesn’t pull away. “What’s up with the hand-holding, Wakatoshi?“ he asks teasingly, a harmless smile spreading on his features, crinkling the corners of his eyes.

Wakatoshi doesn’t answer, instead he brings their hands up between them, carefully runs his thumb over the sore skin on his friend’s index finger. “What happened?“ Satori looks confused for a moment, staring at his own fingers, then realization dawns on his face and he shrugs.

“Ah, that’s just from practicing. It’ll be fine in a few days.“

Wakatoshi furrows his brows and stops the movement of his thumb when he notices he’s still rubbing over the injured skin gently. It can’t be from their practice, it looks atypical for volleyball injuries and they have done nothing out of the ordinary. As usual, his friend senses what’s going on in his head.

“Oh, uh, I mean, guitar practice,“ Satori clarifies, and an excited sparkle enters his eyes. “Didn’t I tell you? Semisemi lets me borrow his electric guitar. There’s no amplifier though, well, for now. Eh, I guess that’s probably for the best, like, is that even allowed in our rooms?“

Wakatoshi watches him talk, watches his expressions shift into excitement more and more and takes in his gleaming eyes, the wild unstyled strands framing his face – red hair, red cheeks, red lips. He notices he‘s still holding his hand, hot in his own and a tingling sensation crawls up his arm, but he doesn’t let go.

“You should take better care of yourself“, he interrupts his friend’s rambling and Satori stops, cocks his head to the side and looks almost guilty.

“Yeah. Sorry,“ he says and exhales softly. “It won’t affect my play on court, don’t worry.“

“I‘m not worried about that.“ He is, slightly, but mostly because he doesn’t want Satori to hurt himself and it looks painful. At the same time, his brain is still trying to wrap itself around the notion of his friend playing guitar. It had never occurred to him that he might be playing an instrument, despite his singing and humming all the time. He doesn’t notice how Satori’s features soften when he gently pulls his hand away and gets up.

“Want me to show you? It’s really cool.“ Of course he agrees.

_ _ _

“Hellooooo~!“ Satori barges into his own room minutes later, looks around and blinks when no one is there. “Ah, yeah, he told me he‘d be out,“ he remembers, gestures towards the bed for Wakatoshi to sit and opens the shared closet.

Wakatoshi gives the unmade bed a long look but sits down and waits. His hand is still tingling and there is something in the air that makes him feel like after a long run – warm and comfortable but at the same time buzzing with a strange energy. Recently, that feeling has been haunting him when he is around his best friend.

“Well, here we are. Ain’t she a beauty?“ Satori turns around, grinning, and presents a jagged electric guitar in vibrant cerulean blue, shaded darker at the edges. It reminds him of Semi and his dyed hair tips. He doesn’t know what to answer, as beauty is nothing he would associate with an electric guitar, but he doesn’t have to.

„I’ll play you somethin’“, Satori offers immediately, pulls the chair from his desk with a foot and sits down, propping the instrument up high on his thigh.

There is no amplifier, no distortion pedal, just the quiet sounds of the strings without a resonating chamber to enrich the notes. Wakatoshi recognizes a familiar melody, probably the acoustic version of some popular rock song, but he can’t figure out which one. He notices en passant that Satori is _good_ , but mostly he’s too busy watching to listen closely.

The guitar looks good on him, fits in with his ruffled hair, his oversized sweater. Red and black and blue. A fitting cover for one of the Indie singles on Semi’s desk. In moments like these it strikes him that there is so much more than volleyball to Satori’s life and it leaves him with a strange feeling.

Entranced, he watches his friend pluck at the strings, dwells on the elegant bend to his wrist when he’s strumming the chords, lets his gaze linger on nimble fingers curving around the slender neck of the instrument, powerful and skilled on the court, deft and agile on the strings and it makes him wonder briefly what else they can do –

“Ah, _shit_.“ Satori stops, lowers the instrument and sucks the tip of his middle finger into his mouth, letting go again with a smack of his lips to take a look, furrowing his brows.

“Let me see.“ Wakatoshi gets up and walks over, crouching in front of his friend to take his hand into his and examine the damage. The skin is chapped where it was already grazed and sore, a thin trail of blood mixing with the wet shimmer of saliva.

“It’s not bad, don’t worry about it“, Satori says and nudges him with his foot. Even without looking up, he can hear the mischievous smile in his next words. “Wanna kiss it better?“

_Yes_. “That would be unsanitary.“

Satori lets out a sound that is a mixture between a snort and a whine. “Eh, I’m sorry, Toshi. Should’ve been more careful.“ There is a guilty, bashful look in his eyes that doesn’t quite fit in with the loop-sided grin on his lips. “That’s what I get for wanting to impress you, huh?“

He tries not to dwell on that thought or how it kindles that strange buzzing sensation under his skin, lets go of his friend’s hand and gets up. “You should get it cleaned.“

“Yeah, I’ll do that.“

“I can do it for you.“ It’s childish, there is no need for assistance with such a minor injury, but he’s willing to be a little childish for a chance to touch those hands a little longer.

Satori wrinkles his nose at that, yet his grin is getting broader and he puts the guitar down on the floor carefully. “I’m a big boy, y’know? I can do it myself. But yeah, feel free to spoil me.“

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Kudos, comments and critique are always much apprechiated!  
> Or find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lavendelshampoo) and feel free to dm me and talk to me!


End file.
